Entre balas y amor,nunca sabras lo que pasara
by Meicki
Summary: Hinamori Amu, la espia mas reconocida a nivel mundial; Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un pervertido y arrogante ...Una peligrosa mision,intenciones lujuriosas y sentimientos confusos...Que ganara...las balas o el amor..Proximamente lemmon
1. Mison 1- Infiltrate a la gala

Holiss

Bienvenidas al mundo Meicky

donde todo es felicidad y amor hasta que saque mi lado Yuno

jeje

Primero:

**Estefania: jejej a mi también me gusta la trama, y ya taa**

**Noelia Tsukiyomi: jeje gracias**

**God Fenrir: Ya lo subiiii...taraaaa**

**Internacional. cantante: No me mateeees onegai**

**Kotoke: Moo- desu tranqui tranqui aquí ta la historia-desu**

**Para cualquier critica o duda, dejar un review, un PM o entrar a mi lindo y solitario face**

**Meicky Tsukiyomi . **

Shugo Chara ni sus personajes son mios, son total autoridad de Peach-Pit

* * *

Dame su historial Yuno- decía un hombre de edad llamado,Jun Sakurada

- Hai- decía esta alegremente mientras le pasaba un folder al señor

- Interesante, eh- dijo este mientras lo leia detenidamente

* * *

Nombre: Hinamori Amu

Cumpleaños: 22 de marzo*mi cumple cumple

Sangre: O negativo

Características: Pelo rosado, ojos dorados, tez blanca, ...

* * *

- Perfecto, tenemos que averiguar que demonios pasa en Easter,o si no todo se nos vendrá a la ruina, Yuno, avisa a Yukki y busquen a esa tal Hinamori...ahora- dijo serio el Señor Jun

- Hai...- dijo esta entusiasta

...

...

Dias despues

Amu Pov

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, edad 19 años, color de pelo, rosa, ojos ambarinos, cuerpo muy bien desarrollado pero no lo suelo presumir, trabajo para la prestigiosa empresa Black Fortune, investigando el misterio de las excesivas ventas de Easter, demo...

- Ohaio Amu-chan -me saludo energetica mi pelirosada amiga yuno

- Ohaio- dije con una cara espantosa

- Neee, que paso, no dormiste bien, pues yo siii, verdad yukki- dijo esta volteando a ver a su acosado "novio", mientras este nos veia con cara de espanto- tranquila esta bien

- Aja- dije dudosa

- Dudas algo con mi Yukki- dijo esta cambiando su tono de voz a uno serio y maligno

- Nandemonai Yuno-san- dije nerviosa,con Yuno no hay que tomarlo a juego

- Ok, entonces que paso, Amu-chan- dijo esta volviendo a un tono dulce

- Esque- le empeze a contar

Flash Back

- P-piedad se-señorita - dijo un señor en panico cuando tenia una navaja en su cuello

- POR QUE DEMONIOS TENGO DE COMPAÑERO A ESE!- grite mientras que el director solo le salia un fantasmita de la boca

- Ca-calmese- dijo este preocupado

- Tsk, me dara el doble o renuncio- dije amenazante mientras este solo me veía con cara de panico

-C-claro- dijo este con una gotita en la cabeza

-Que tanto te molesta mi precencia, bonita- dijo un peliazul apoyado en la puerta

- Que carajo quieres Tsukiyomi- dije molesta cruzandome de brazos

- Nada que te interese- dijo con ignorancia, mientras revisaba la habitación

- Entonces, vete; no necesito tu ayuda- dije volteando mi mirada a su opuesto

- Creeme- dijo mientras agarraba mi mentón, y sus bellos ojos zafiros se posaban en los mios- Seras linda, pero tu compañía no es lo que necesito; es mas no te considero alguien buena como espia, de seguro todos los jefes te quieren por tu físico, Amu- dijo seco y frio

- OE- me queje mientras este me soltaba y se alejaba

- Que, ya me extrañas tan rápido Amu- dijo en un tono burlon

- Eso nunca Tsukiyomi, y para ti soy Hinamori- dije muy molesta

- Como quieras Hi-na-mo-ri- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

- Tsk, bueno con todo eso aumentale el triple del dinero acordado- dije molesta mientras que a mi jefe se le salía un fantasmita por la boca

* * *

- Soka,- dijo mientras se agarraba su mentón- supongo que Ikuto puede ser algo molesto a veces

- Algo?- pregunte sarcástica

- Bueno muy fastidiosa- dijo esta mientras entraba a su habitación- bueno, bueno suerte AMu-chan

- U.U-suspire derrotada

Entre a mi habitación, y encontré a ese egocéntrico echado en MI cama, leyendo un manga, pero ese es...tenia que ser, esepervertido nunca cambia..

- Enserio, mangas hentai- dije disgustada

- Soy hombre ¿no?- dijo sin parar su lectura

- Hmm, pero necesariamente en MI cama, vas a pervertir mis sueños- dije con los brazos cruzados

-Ah, entonces admites que tienes sueños lujuriosos conmigo, eh- dijo en un tono seductor y una mirada asesinamente picara

- No lo malinterpretes hentai- le grite molesta, paresco una niña pequeña

- Bueno, bueno- se paro dejando el manga boca abajo, mientras buscaba algo, hasta que saco un folder amarillo

- Que es eso- pregunte

- Una misión, tenemos que infiltrarnos en la gala de Easter, ármate con una arma de mano y otra de espalda, busca un vestido y tacones y te espero en la noche- dijo indiferente tirándome el folder en la cara

- Tsk, bueno, una gala- dije pensativa

...

...

En la noche

...

...

Bueno ya había anochecido, mis armas eran mis mejores amigas,una micro y mi fabulosa escopeta Jordanna,la micro escondida en mi cartera, y una escopeta la coloque en mi pierna amarrada con un tirante; para la gala escogi un vestido negro, abierto por delante, con unas elevaciones o vuelos ligeramente "elevados" o algo asi, y por atrás era una cola larga y strapless, unos tacones negros con brillo y lacie mi pelo rizandolo un poco por las puntas..

Rimel negro, lápiz labial rojo y base...y ta daaa

-Bueno nada mal- dijo el pervertido peliazul mirándome de arriba a abajo

Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, se veía increíblemente sexy, lo admito; su peinado, estaba algo ladeado para la derecha, con un par de mechones agarrados con gel, un traje negro con los pantalones igual negros, un collar con cruz y la camisa azul algo abierta...( N/A: En face voy a subir como se verían mas o mens los dos)

- Bien que arma escogiste- dije tratando de evitar su mirada

- Una micro y escopeta, tu - dije con un sentimiento de melancolía al pensar en fiestas .

- Nada mal, yo solo llevo mi katana - dijo ignorante como siempre

- Ah- dije con desinteres

-Bueno salimos- dijo agarrando mi mano (N/A: Imagen en mi face)

- Ho- hice un mini sonido de aprobación

AL llegar::::::::::::::

Bien estaba rodeada de gente importante y aburrida, bla bla bla política, economía, bla bla bla, el condon de mi hija es de oro, bla bla bla mi inodoro es de plata, bla bla bla...ajjj esto no puede se mas aburrido

- Actua ok- dijo IKuto aun sin soltar mi mno

- Etto, mi mano- dije algo sonrojada

- No me gusta tu presencia, pero según la misión estamos casados, Señora Tsu-ki-yo-mi- dijo haciendo énfasis

- Ja ja ja, eso nunca- rei sarcstica ante su bromita

- Bueno tu revisa los pisos 7,8,9 y 10 mientras que yo solo este piso- me susurro

- Por que yo tantos y tu solo uno- me queje

- Por que ahí arriba hay puros mujeriegos y tu serias un buen azuelo- dijo despeinando mi cabello

- Tsk- dije mientras me iba a los pisos superiores

..

..

* * *

Bien sorry

Me inspiredesinspire

U.U

Bueno el próximo tratare de hacer 4000 palabras mi nuevo record, deséenme suerte

Reviews?

bye bye

Sorry por no corresgir no tuve tiempo


	2. Mision 2- Platinium Recover?

Ohaio personas del mundo normal

Aquí se reporta Meicky del mundo unicornio, donde todo es amor y alegría

Lo siento por no actualizar, solo que…pues Meicky ha sufrido un ataque de amor, y he estado de desánimos por qué no se….

Bueno para aclarar, me gusta alguien llamado Marco...je je je

Ya dejándolas de aburrir con mis problemas de amor les dejo este Cap.

Que les juro que es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi puta y horrible existencia

Hice mmm 5016 palabras….

Mi nuevo record creo...jejej

O.O lo volvi a olvida, lo siento por meter mis problemas en la historia...

Bueno este cap no pondré agradecimientos, debido...a que pues no se, no tengo tiempo.. quiero inspirarme rápido para otro capitulo...o que prefieren dos meses para un cap...ne ne ne...

Mip: MEicky san no seas asi de mala

Yo: Tan mala soy ?

* * *

Shugo Chara ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, son total autoridad de Peach-Pit, solo hago esto para divertirme y hacer lo que debería haber pasado en Shugo Chara, que Ikuto Viole a AMu

Advertencia, cambio de planes...los que leyeron el Summary se darán cuenta de que habrá lemmon, por favor les pido discresion y ayúdenme con eso si puede, ahora a comenzar con esto...

Amu Pov

Bien Ikuto esta vez se paso, es un engreído; porque yo tengo que revisar tantos pisos y el solo uno, mujeriego de mierda; tsk, bueno supongo que a investigar, quiero mi dinero y acabar con esto rápido; en total me conviene, o no. Dinero, reconocimiento y estar de nuevo con mis armas sin hacer una locura ilegal.

Salí del salón de la gala, me saque los tacones para evitar el más mínimo sonido, aparte de evitar el dolor. Los tacones son el mejor y el peor amigo de una chica, aparte del maquillaje y la ropa; dejando mis tonterías de un lado, volví a mi verdadero objetivo; camine alrededor del pasillo 7 por un par de minutos, nada interesante al parecer, solo un par de ebrios y ejecutivos pervertidos…..bueno ya veo a que se refería Tsukiyomi….

Ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca les he contado como conozco a Tsukiyomi, verdad; pues nos conocíamos antes de ser espías, en cierta parte cuando me dijeron que él iba a ser mi compañero, fue algo incomodo y sorprendente para mí; por eso me negué muchas veces a trabajar con el

Flashback

- Okasan, a donde vamos..- preguntaba insegura una chica peli rosada, la cual se llamaría Hinamori Amu, de 12 años a la cual no sabe a dónde la llevaban sus padres

- Tranquila Amu-chan solo vamos a visitar a nuestros viejos amigos Tsukiyomis- le respondí tranquilamente su madre

- Soka, y tienen hijos- cambio su tono inseguro a uno serio y frio, mientras esta subía a la limusina de sus padres

- Ami, quiere jugar, Ami quiere jugar- chillaba su hermanita de 3 años

- Pues ellos tienen dos hijos, Ikuto y Utau; Ikuto tiene 16 años y Utau 14- dijo mi Okasan

- Que aburrido- dije apoyando mi codo en la ventana mientras mi mentón se posaba en mi mano perdiendo mi mirada en la ventana

- Bu bu buuu- chillaba Ami

- Bueno, lo siento Amu-chan, pero nos quedaremos en su casa hasta que se termine nuestro viaje de trabajo, jeje- reía mi madre nerviosa

- Pero aun así, creo que te llevaras bien con Utau, pero no te acerques a Ikuto, es muuuy mayor- se quejaba mi padre cómicamente

- Bueno pero a Amu-chan le convendría hacer nuevos amigos, Padre- lo tranquilizaba Mama

- Sobre mi cadáver!- este seguía cómicamente perdiendo el tiempo

- U.U mátenme- suspire mientras me colocaba unos audífonos

Yo era una niña, solitaria, fría, sádica, masoquista, sangrienta, orgullosa; un complejo de tsundere psicópata. Sobre todo era una niña otaku psicópata….siempre veía anime gore y soñaba con mi príncipe de manga shojo. Pero con esto mis expectativas de príncipe shojo se terminaron….

- Vamos Amu-juguemos algo, dijo un peli azul, lujurioso y exótico de 16 años llamado Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, de ojos azules como la noche igual que su cabello, de mirada penetrante y los pensamientos mas pervertidos a una niña de 12 años….

- Qué clase de juego- pregunto aun escuchando música la ojiambar

- Uno en especial- dijo el peli azul empujando a la niña a su propia cama, mientras que sus padres junto a los otros Tsukiyomis se habían ido a cenar, Utau grabando una nueva canción; dejándolos totalmente a solas

Este, solo se quedo mirando a la peli rosada, mientras que la inocente mirada de la chica no tenia rumbo fijo, solo que su corta edad no la dejaba analizar bien la situación.

Un sensual peli azul encima de ti, mientras que estas sin nadie en una casa, y este te lleve 4 años de diferencia; tal vez confunda al chico con un pedófilo o un extremo pervertido, pero las intenciones del peli azul eran darle un susto a la chica.

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto- grito furiosa su hermana menor, Utau; mientras esta solo quedaba hirviendo de celos y petrificada por la "pequeña" escena que hacia su hermana

- Yo- decía este ignorándola, mientras ella jalaba del brazo de la peli rosada, acomodándola en su pecho, como una señal de protección

- Que planeabas Ikuto- dijo está molesta mientras dejaba fuera de la habitación a la chica de ojos ambarinos

- Nada de tu interés- dijo este sentándose al borde de la cama

- NADA- grito está desconcertada- es una niña, es muy inocente- gritaba la rubia

- Quien dice que la iba a violar, Utau- dijo este fingiendo estar indignado

- Eres capaz, te conozco mejor que nadie- dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación

Supongo que no fue nada en especial, pero mis expectativas de príncipe azul las lleve muy lejos, supongo que esperar al chico rubio, de ojos azules no era una opción, pero; Tsukiyomi Ikuto cambio mi modo de pensar de los chicos, una cara bonita puede engañarte, en especial si viviste con él 2 años, de sus bromas pervertidas, meterse al mi baño mientras estoy tomando una ducha, llevarme a su cuarto en la noche, tomar fotos de mi ropa interior, solo para venderlas a otros chicos, bajaron mis intenciones de enamorarme al 100%

De alguna forma, te lo agradezco, Ikuto…

Fin del Flashback

No me avergüenza decirlo, Tsukiyomi fue mi primer amor, una mala elección

Dejo que viera que no existe el príncipe azul, pero, debería seguir creyendo en el amor, digo la vida es larga y no hay que desperdiciarla; verdad…

Que mierda digo, mejor me preocupo por terminar mi misión, y después pienso en tonterías como mi vida personal.

Camine un par de pasillos más, hasta que dos manos me taparon los ojos, un olor muy familiar pero no era el de Tsukiyomi, este era, de …..

- Tadase- dije controlando mi sorpresa

- Como siempre, tan fría Amu-chan- dijo dulcemente

- Sabes ya no soy una niña- dije separándome de el

- Se nota- dijo mirando de arriba para abajo

- Igual que Tsukiyomi eh- dije evitando su mirada

- Si me entere, que te toco de compañero a Tsukiyomi- dijo este mientras caminábamos al piso de arriba

- Eso no es de tu interés, pequeño acosador- bromee

Bien deben estar confundidos pues, Tadase y yo somos amigos desde pequeños(N/A: Ya olvídense de la enemistad con Tadase), Estuve con él a los 14 años, pero después de dos meses aclare las cosas entre los dos, y quedamos solo en ser amigos; después de todo, tiene pinta de príncipe y todo pero a lo largo del tiempo solo lo veo como un hermano o un mejor amigo, aunque se lo que él siente por mí, pero el también sabe mis sentimientos, y juro protegerme. Además que a veces el tiene sus momentos….como decirlo sin ser muy ofensiva, bueno tiene sus momentos de chicle y sus momentos cursis, el ha tenido sus diferencias con Tsukiyomi, es como juntar un tsundere y un yandere, son diferentes pero se comprenden…..

…

..

En qué momento mi mente se convirtió en poeta o escritora

- O mini-rey, gusto en vernos otra vez- dijo el tsundere de Ikuto

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto- dijo el yangire de Tadase

- T.T oh esto será bueno- dije mientras veía la tercera guerra mundial entre un yangire y un tsundere

N/A: Alto aquí, para aclarar, digo que Ikuto es un Tsundere, ya que es muy, pero muy frio y a veces malo, pero solo quiere ayudar a los demás y Tadase un yangire, porque, dicen príncipe y fuuu, es otra persona, mala y algo violenta

- Bien principito, yo y Amu, nos retiramos no hay nada interesante en esta fiesta, espía nivel D-

Niveles de Espía

A+: Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

A: Lo mejor del mundo

B: l Bueno

C: Normal

D: Novato/Malo/ No merece ser espía

D-: LA mierda en persona

- Que dijiste- dijo el rubio cambiando su tono de voz a uno serio y terrorífico

- Nada de tu interés- rio el peli azul

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto- grito este dejando su revólver al costado del oído de Ikuto

- No te atreverías- dijo sin interés el susodicho Tsukiyomi

Fin de Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 19 años, soy peli azul de ojos igual que mi cabello, soy un espía reconocido en Europa y en Japón, toco violín, y un pequeño rubio me amenaza con un revolver

- Que, no me provoques- dijo este mientras estaba a punto de explotar mi cabeza, pero ágilmente, cogí mi escondida katana, Lara, y tire su revólver dejándolo indefenso

- Que decías- dije burlón como siempre

- Nada- dijo mientras apartaba mi katana de su cara

- Buen perrito- dije burlón mientras le acariciaba su cabello, desordenándolo un poco

- Oh dios, para de amor, o hagan un yaoi ya- dijo molesta

- O.O ah- preguntamos con cara de WTF, mua, yaoi, what

- Nandemonai- volteo para reírse a tope, pero al terminar de que ella riera se quedo inmotivada por una pequeña melodía algo pegajosa

- Estas bien Amu-chan- pregunto Tadase

- Está bien, solo está pensando en cuanto le gustaría hacer un hentai conmigo Tadase- me burle

- Hay que seguir esa canción- dijo volviendo a la realidad- y….que dijiste Ikuto

- Nada, que te violare cuando lleguemos a las oficinas de Black Fortune

- Jajá- rio sarcástica

…

..

Seguimos esa melodía, hasta un cuarto, de puerta de metal, con unos ciertos códigos, y ciertos guardias a los lados

- Y por donde entramos- pregunto el pequeño rey

- No se Tadase, hay que tocar la puerta, para que nos abran y tomemos un té con ellos, que te parece- dijo sarcástica Amu

- Si entendí- dijo este

- Tengo una idea- dije ordenando mi cabello, para ponerlo normal, me quite el saco, abriendo un poco mi camisa, coloque unas cadenas en mis bolsillos y un collar de oro, cogí mi violín de un maletín que traje por si acaso, ahí prendí la cámara del collar y me coloque unos lentes negros

- Gauw, sí que acertaste- dijo Amu

- Ah, les dejo la cámara, y si ven algo extraño, pues o me descubrieron o dormiré con alguien mas hoy- dije bromista guiñando un ojo, para empezar a actuar

- Ikuto- dijimos Tadase y yo con una gotita en la cabeza

- EL- dijo Amu entrecortada

- Nunca cambio-le continuo Tadase

- Nunca cambia- dijeron los dos a la vez

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Normal Pov

El pervertido peli azul entro como si nada, a la puerta de metal, captando toda la atención de las chicas dentro de ahí.

…..

…

Al no ver nada interesante el peli azul, decidió abusar de su encanto sobre las chicas, hasta unos 5 minutos después que llego una encantadora y muy atractiva chica de cabello negro, ojos sangre, cuerpo MUY bien desarrollado, su cabello atado en una cola alta; vestía un vestido ajustado rojo con corset negro, dejando algo libre su escote, una falda negra de vuelos y tirantes sueltos arriba del corset (N/A: XD soy mala describiendo ropa, en mi face estará la imagen de la chica)

-Y tú quien eres- dijo sin intenciones de hacer amigos la pelinegra

-Tsukiyomi Aruto, y tú- mintió el peli azul de mirada penetrante

-Atashi Mysofh, para tu consumo y adicción- dijo graciosa, cruzándose de brazos, realzando sus dos grandes bultos

- En verdad sí; bueno donde está la partitura bonita- dijo este acortando su distancia

- No le tengas tanta confianza- dijo un pelirrojo agarrándola de la cintura, dejando un leve sonrojo en la chica

El pelirrojo, vestía una casaca blanca con líneas negras marcando el cuello, mangas fin de la casaca, un pantalón negro con correas blancas, su pelo rojo se distinguía no solo por el llamativo color sino también por un mechón negro al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

- Quien te ha dado permiso de acercarte, Rider- dijo la chica alejándolo un poco

- Y tu quien eres- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a ojiazul amenzante,como un perro definiendo su territorio, o propiedad

- Tsukiyomi Aruto- dijo este fingiendo ser cortes

- Rider Younse- dijo con desagrado

- Bien que esperamos para grabar, me aburro- dijo la pelinegra

- Ok, ok; las partituras- preguntaron los dos chicos

- Aquí, no me interrumpan- dijo seria la ojisangre

- Etto, gomen, llegue tarde- dijo una chica de ojos lila, y cabello celeste

Estaba vestida con un top completamente lleno de vuelos, era una niña, aproximadamente de 7 a 10 años, pelo celeste, ojos morados claros, su pelo peinado a los lados; con dos pequeñas coletas arriba, y otras dos colas bajas con las colas delanteras de gasai yuno con un gran lazo rojo amarrando cada cola

- Lo siento por la tardanza, soy Día, o más conocida como Ice Coup- dijo adorablemente la niña

- Debes ser buena para grabar conmigo mocosa- dijo tan simpática como siempre la ojisangre

- Vamos Misy, es una niña- la calmo el pelirrojo

- ME da igual a grabar- dijo esta colocándose los audífonos

(N/A: Dancing in the velvet moon de Nana Mizuki)

Mysofh: Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite  
Tatoe kokoro wo hikisaitemo  
Dia: Anata dake ni sasagetai no  
Las Dos: Watashi no mune no –juujika–1 wo

Mysofh: Nemuranai BERUBETTO no tsuki  
Kazarareta himitsu no heya  
Dia: Futarikiri sotto kagi wo kake  
Las Dos: Odorimashou –itazura–2 na toki ni yudanete

Mysofh: Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita KYANDORU no you ni anata  
Aa torokasete agemashou  
Dia: Chikainasai eien wo

Las Dos:Ai no kusari dare ni mo kowasenai  
Amaku kiyora na jumon kakete  
Anata dake ni yurusareru no  
Kinjirareta –MERODI–3 sae mo  
Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
Tsukamaete…hayaku watashi wo

Mysofh: Akeru koto wo wasureta yoru ni  
Torawareta hoshi no izumi  
Hitorikiri sotto inoru you ni  
Yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo

Dia: Yami no naka shibarareta watashi wo mitsukedashite  
Aa kuruoshii sono kaori de  
Las Dos: Tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni

Las Dos: Hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora  
Subete nomikonde kieusetemo  
Anata dake wo motometeru no  
Uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai  
Majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga  
Itsuka kiseki wo okosu yo

Mysofh: Unmei wa kimatteru no?  
Dia: Kaeru koto wa dekinakutemo  
Las Dos: Watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru

Las Dos: Ai no kusari dare ni mo kowasenai  
Amaku kiyora na jumon kakete  
Anata dake ni yurusareru no  
Kinjirareta –MERODI–3 sae mo  
Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
Tsukamaete hayaku…saa watashi wo

- Nada mal mocosa- dijo Mysofh, saliendo de la cabina

- Celos de que cante mejor que tu- dijo juguetona la violácea

- Celos de que, de tu solo cantas gallos, y yo canto como un ángel, que tu malogras la canción y que no te salen los tonos altos- dijo presumiendo su cuerpo ante la pequeña

- Si claro, cuerpo de silicona- dijo molesta Día

- P-perdón- dijo la ojisangre con una gotita en la cabeza

- Tu, si tu, eres pura silicona, eso que tu llamas físico, es pura silicona y cirugía- le saco la lengua la pequeña

- Rider- dijo molesta la chica, mientras salía de la cabina

- Hai, hai- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y salía tomando de la cintura a la pelinegra

…..

…..

- Se conocen o que- pregunto el ojizafiro a la niña

- Hai- dijo agachando la cabeza- siempre hemos sido un dúo, pero desde que empezó a tener más éxito, por ser, como decirlo, "mayor" se volvió muy mandona y presumida; creo que solo es una tsundere, ya que tiene un buen corazón, pero…desde que comenzó con lo de los disco platino-recover, ya no es la misma- dijo en un tono caído y triste

- Disco Platino-Recover- pregunto el pezizal

- Oh- levanto la cabeza mirando los ojos del chico- Creo que abrí mucho la boca, pero; que más da, Misy-chan, es la hija del jefe de Easter, Hatsuro….demo los disco platino-recover, son discos especiales que pueden distorsionar la mente de un chico..- dijo seca y triste

- De que hablas?- dije prestándole más atención a la niña

- Bueno….como explicarlo,….- hizo una pausa mientras pensaba- …es como que distorsiona tu mente y cambia totalmente tu opinión, ella lo hace para que en sus discos los chicos les guste más como cante ella que yo, demo….estoy encadenada a ella; por la deuda que le tienen mis abuelos a ella; nuestros abuelos eran socios….y…pues al no poder conseguir dinero, me usan como la icon loli-shota- dijo triste- demo….yo quiero ayudar a Ochi-chan con su deuda, así que….supongo que soportare esto hasta que alguien me contrate,….lo cual dudo- dijo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla…

- Porque lo dudas, tu canto- fue interrumpido

- PORQUE!, PORQUE!, MIENTRAS YO TRABAJO COMO ESCLAVA ELLA DISTORICONA LA MENTE DE TODOS PARA QUE LA ESCUCHEN BIEN A ELLA, Y A MI COMO LA SIMPLE LOLITA!- dijo rompiendo en llanto- NO ES JUSTO- se echo a llorar en el sofá, mientras que el frio peli azul solo desordenaba su cabello y susurraba en su oído

- Gracias por la información- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

- Eh….q-quien e-eres- dijo la niña en shock

- Tsukiymi Ikuto, espía de Black Fortune, y gracias a tu inocencia y poco cuidado, tienes que venir conmigo, si no quieres un pedófilo encima de ti- dijo este pícaro mientras la niña solo lo veía atemorizada y en shock

Mientras en la pantalla de la cámara del collar de Ikuto

- Tenía que ser- dijeron Amu y Tadase con una gotita en la cabeza

Volviendo con Ikuto

- Q-que quieres que haga- dijo tratando de volver a la realidad la peli celeste

- Nada, solo que vengas con una amiga mía, y no se….te interroguemos- dijo este gracioso

- Y que ganare yo- dijo desafiante la niña

- Que Misy-chan vuelva a ser como antes- dijo el peli azul agarrando el mentón de la niña

- T-trato hecho- dijo esta cuando el peli azul la soltó

- Ahora sígueme y no hagas mucho escándalo- dijo este cambiando de pícaro a serio y frio

- Ok- dijo esta seria

…

…

- Ikuto –dijo Amu amenazante mientras veía a el acompañado de la niña

- Nani- pregunto este ignorante

- Baka, baka , eres un pedófilo lolicon que le querías hacer a esa niña maldito perverttido- gritaba Amu mientras agitaba al chico llamando….mucho…pero mucho la atención

- Oe, lla-llamas mucho la a-atención- dijo agitado el chico mientras esta no le hacía caso y lo seguía agitando cual trapo- o- se quejo finalmente, atrapando ágilmente a la chica de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros- Seré un adulto, pero si me provocas puedo cambiar de cordura a la excitación de un adolescente- dijo este acortando la distancia entre los dos

- O…o-oe – dijo esta con un leve sonrojo

- Hey, niña presente- dijo Tadase mientras le tapaba los ojos a Día

- Sabes no soy tan inocente- dijo esta algo molesta

- Por dios tiene años- dijo siguiéndole el juego

- Tengo 14 idiota- dijo molesta la pequeña peli celeste

- Ah- dijimos los tres con cara de WTF

- No crezco desde hace tiempo, BAKAS- dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Ok?- dijo Amu confundida, mientras se libraba del agarre del hentai debido al momento

- Ah Ikuto no le dan amor- dijo el peli azul como un niñito triste

- Tu….pequeño pedófilo, hentai, lolicon, presumido, arrogante, estúpido, baka, inútil..- dijo Amu con llamas a los lados

- Etto….nos tenemos que ir tortolitos- dijo Tadase con una gotita en la cabeza

- Oh, cierto- dijo Ikuto ignorante ante el humo que salía de la cabeza de Amu

- Bu bu buuu- chillaba esta peli rosada

En las Residencias de Black Fortune….

- Ultima vez que llevo a tres mocosos en mi carro- dijo el peli azul con cara de desagrado

- J aja ja- rieron sarcásticos los tres "mocosos"

- Iku-kun, Amu-chiii , Tada-kun, y niña extraña OHAIOOO- gritaba una pequeña castaña

- Yaya, ohaio; esta niña extraña es Día, o Ice Coup- dije con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

- Ahh, ICE COUP- grito está alterada

- Hai- dijo Ikuto ignorante

- O.O yo AMOOO a Ice Coup- chillo esta

- Nani- dijimos todos hasta Ikuto

- Hai, soy tu mayor fan Ice Coup- dijo Yaya mientras apachurraba a la pobre peli celeste

- Etto- dijo en sus últimos esfuerzos Ice Coup

- Yaya- chan, puedes llevarla a la sala de "invitados"- dijo tiernamente Tadase

- Hai hai Tada-kun – le afirmo la castaña

- U.U- dijo rendida la peli rosada

- Qué te pasa- pregunto frio y algo preocupado IKuto

- Nandemonai, solo son los tacones- dijo la peli rosada mientras se agachaba a sacarse los tacones

- Bueno, ya vámonos al cuarto, se nota que estas cansada niñita- dijo haciendo énfasis en niñita

- A quien le dices niñita, tienes un año más que yo (N/A: esta vez Ikuto tendrá 19 y Amu 18)

- Lo sé pero, pareces una niñita inmadura Amu – dijo seco y frio como siempre

- Baka, ya vámonos- dije para subir al ascensor

- Ok- me siguió

Ya en el cuarto..

Amu Pov

- Ah- suspire mientras me tiraba a mi cama

- Oe, y ahora como le hacemos para dormir- dijo el chico hentai

- Porque lo preguntas- dije mientras me volteaba a verlo

- Porque solo hay una cama Idiota- dijo ignorante mientras esa oración recorría mi mente

- Eh- dije en shock

- Bueno, que se puede hacer- dijo mientras se desabrochaba su camisa y se sentaba al borde de la cama

- Etto, que haces- dije agitando mis manos de un lado a otro, mientras cierto ardor me invadía en especial mis mejillas

- Dormir, que mas voy a hacer pequeño tomate- dijo ignorante mientras se cubría con la sabana

- Etto- dije mientras este solo se dormía a mi lado

- Nani- dijo este entreabriendo un ojo

- Vete de mi cama- dije

- No- me respondió mientras jalaba mis hombros y me acurrucaba en su pecho

- Q-que haces- grite alarmada por el poco espacio entre los dos

- Con esa cara te ves muy violarle sabes- dijo con cierta sonrisa burlona

- J aja ha- reí sarcástica- me puedes soltar hentai

- No- me negó

- Porque- reclame molesta

- Porque no quiero, eres muy calientita y suave- dijo sensual….Que digo! / / /

- S-suéltame- dije mientras trataba de apartarlo de mi

- Que me darías…a cambio – dijo acercándose poco a poco a mi boca

- Q-que quieres- dije tratando de evitar su mirada

- Piénsalo- dijo para besarme, lenta y tortuosamente

Al principio comenzó con ese típico lento beso, hasta que mordió mi labio inferir y yo accidentalmente le di la entrada a mi boca, introduciendo su lengua, mientras esta jugaba en mi boca.

Trate de zafarme, pero por algún extraño motivo me gustaba el contacto con él, estar juntos y corresponderle el beso, hasta que me rendí ante él y me fui para atrás, en una pose algo, comprometedora por así decirlo.

- Ya basta- dije empujándolo unos centímetros de mi

- Que aun sigues con el resentimiento de hace años…Amu- dijo tan anakjsnokjnv

Flashback

3 semanas después del incidente de Ikuto y Amu….

- Oe Amu- dijo un peli azul, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la chica

- Ahora que quieres- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al peli azul

- Alguien esta de mal humor- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- No, solo que me caes mal, eso es todo- dije sin indirectas

- Wauw, que directa- dijo mientras miraba cada rincón de mi cuarto temporal

- Que quieres?- insistí con la pregunta

- Pues, unos amigos míos y de Utau vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones y pensé que querías ir- dijo como un niñito pequeño

- J aja ja, contigo ahí, mas tus "amigos"; no gracias

- Esta niña sabe mucho- pensó el peli azul

- Vamos solo va a ser un rato- la persuadió el chico

- Por que debería – dijo sin prestarle atención al chico

- Pues…..te diría si cierta persona dejara de leer yaoi- dijo gracioso al darse cuenta del manga que leía

- Ok- solté el dichoso manga

- Pues vienes- volvió a insistir

- Si me dejas en paz- me levante

- Bien, en una hora nos vamos- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

….

….

Una hora después…

Fin del Flashback

- D-de que hablas baka- dije mientras evitaba su hermosa mirada…Fuck que he fumado para decir eso

- Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo…pero bueno para no molestarte mas, mejor duerme…..Niñita Virgen- dijo y al instante me sonroje

- Para con eso- dije dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza

- Oye- reclamo molesto

- Eso fue toda tu culpa- le grite aun más molesta

- Pues, no sabía que eso iba a pasar- dijo con furia y un leve…muy leve sonrojo

- Eh- dije sorprendida

Flashback

- Y IKuto…- dije al ver que ese pervertido peli azul no estaba con nosotros

- Cuántos años tienes- pregunto un castaño de ojos grises

- 13- dije sin interés

- Oe, Yuuta no estarás pensando en eso..o si- pregunto una peliblanca algo preocupada

- Quien sabe- dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura y otros de sus amigos me rodeaban..

- Yuuta, para ya- grito esta mas alterada

- No.. –le negó- celos…Rikumi

- Tsumiki, vamos a buscar a Ikuto- chillo Rikumi

- Hai- le afirmo la peli azul mientras salían corriendo del lugar

- Q-que quieren- dije preocupada al ver que varias de sus manos se acercaban a los broches de mi ropa

- Solo nos vamos a divertir- dijo otro chico

Mientras con Ikuto….

- Ik-Ikuto- chillo Tsumiki

- Que- dijo sin interés

- E-es Yuuta…el…y..los demás…quieren…A-amu- dijo en sus últimos esfuerzos Rikumi

- Ese idiota- dijo el peli azul en shock, mientras salía corriendo

Cuando llega el peli azul….

- Suéltenme- grito la peli rosada

- Vamos cálmate- dijo el castaño tratando de quitarle el sujetador a la chica

Los chicos y Amu, se encontraban en un lugar, al que Ikuto y sus amigos le llamaban, "The Crazy Zone", ahí se encontraban los chicos alrededor de Amu, mientras esta estaba luchando encima de un sofá de que no le quitaran otra prenda más….

- Que, está pasando aquí- dijo seco y frio el ojizafiro

- I-ikuto- dijeron en shock los demás

- I-ikuto dije entre sollozos la peli rosada, mientras salía corriendo y abrazaba al chico

- Esto..s-solo jugábamos- dijo como excusa el castaño

- Si claro- dijo Ikuto, mientras apartaba a la chica de su lado, su mirada oculta por su flequillo, y un aura demoniaca rodeándolo- Vete- dijo frio y sin sentimiento

- Vámonos Amu-dijo cansada la peliblanca

- H-hai- dijo la chica, mientras se colocaba su camisa

- Bien…es hora de arreglar las cosas aquí…no creen chicos..- dijo el demonio de Ikuto, con una pequeña y malvada sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente al grupo de chicos, y ellos lo veían en pánico

- Espera Ikuto- gritaron…..

Fin del Flashback

- A, que te refieres- dijo sorprendida la peli rosada

- Y no pretendía que ellos te llevaran allí, solo quería hacer las paces contigo- dijo evitando mi mirada

- Ikuto…- dije seca

- Bien, ahora que sabes que paso me vas a dejar en paz- dijo aun si devolverme la mirada

- Espera- dije mientras jalaba de su camisa antes de que se levantara

- Que quieres- dijo aun con la mirada baja

- G-gracias- dije con un leve sonrojo, apretando su pecho contra el mío

- No importa-dijo sin interés

- A-aun así te lo agradezco- dije apretándolo un poco mas

- Amu…- dijo frio

- Que- le pregunte

- Nada…mejor ya te dejo en paz- dijo mientras agarraba mis manos, me volteaba y depositaba un pequeño y tierno beso, que correspondí…

Pero lentamente ese pequeño beso, se volvió un apasionante beso, donde nuestras lenguas jugaban por saber quien saldría victoriosa, y obviamente la suya gano, debido a mi inocencia supongo…pero después se fue separando de mí..

El entre ese beso, me había llevado al borde de la cama, donde me senté acariciando su cabello, y el apoyaba sus manos en el borde de la cama …

- Lo siento…pero no quiero hacerte daño- dijo con el flequillo tapando su cara

- A-a que te refieres- dije sonrojada

- Cuando esto termine solo seremos dos desconocidos…así que mejor lo dejamos así…ya Amu..- dijo seco y frio al final, mientras se iba parando

- Demo..- dije, por algún motivo me gustaba estar a su lado…..será….que aun tenga sentimientos hacia el…

- Por favor….si es que me arriesgo a enamorarme de ti, solo sería un peligro en una situación extrema….por favor dejemos las cosas ahí- dijo mientras agarraba una almohada de la cama y se iba al sofá…

- Ikuto..- dije con la garganta seca

Jejej, lo siento por dejarlas así, es que….no se

Bueno alguna duda sobre mi fic déjenme un PM, Review o no se visiten mi face que lo deje en aluna parte del fic

Bueno estaba pensando en poner un personaje sorpresa pero creado por alguna de las lectoras…jjeej

1- ¿Cómo me llamo yo, Meicky en realidad?

La que responda eso, ta ta tachan

Se gana un personaje aquí, como quiera, Ustedes escogen el nombre, el físico personalidad ….lo que sea

Bueno…Meicky se retira y voy a actualizar más rápido debido a que salgo de vacaciones la prox semana…

Meicky se retira

...

..

Espera...si alguien quiere también dar una idea para el próximo cap por favor dejar un REview o un PM


End file.
